mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MarioPlayer149
1990 Mario Kart Double Dash Stop adding the candy thing. We don't cover fan items. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if its a fan item or not, but the description is so vague I can't tell. - Count Caterpie 04:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::"Inspired people to create candy discs" sounds like fan stuff to me. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) DO Not Thumbs Blanks 02:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for helping me make these Super Mario World articles. Shy Guys Suck 15:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Categories Remember to categorize your articles. I read Yoshi's Island 3 and went, "What the heck?" because I didn't know it was talking about the Super Mario World level. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thx. Shy Guys Suck 22:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubble .}} to insert it. To edit, go here.}} Help:Add Images Der... why did you add what you did to Help:Add Images? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Decision Vote for me or SuperAlpaca please and you can support or oppose for one of us and give a reason beside it. Shy Guys Suck 21:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) umm... Well, I just left the Wiki for no-tight reason, I was only fed up with a few Admins here, But I am a mad Mario fan that even I can't edit I do.----DiscoDuck The Original 05:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It ends in two days. Shy Guys Suck 12:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Please sign your name on support if you support me or SuperAlpaca. Shy Guys Suck 12:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind, but why are you editing all the articles I do? Shy Guys Suck 18:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a role, and second the Walrus page is the most imformative we may put. Don't worry if I continue editing and leave them, I will be a sysop. Shy Guys Suck 12:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I need to be more responsible to get them. Shy Guys Suck 20:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) MarioPlayer`s Unruly Behavior :Look. There was a greater chance of a Snowball in Hell than Shy Guy Sucks's request getting accepted. Thats why the request was closed early. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Please don't create articles consisting solely of an infobox like you did to Metal Mario (character) as this is nothing but the bare bones of the article. Please add some text underneath the article as the infobox alone is not enough. Thank you.-- 20:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Contributing Why can't you contribute anymore? Shy Guys Suck 12:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Unmario Account you have a Unmario account!!!!! Yahoo!!!! 20:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) 8-bits Hi. i see that you are the one who made the 8-bits page. its in the enemies section. I want to know what game it comes from so i can do some research and improve that page. please respond. Revan1776 21:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776